Many database management systems (DBMS) are configured to collect various statistics for data tables. Such statistics may be later used by a query optimizer for selecting a plan of execution for operation on the database from a plurality of plans for optimizing query access of data or for other handling of the data tables. Database administrators (DBA) often configure their databases to collect statistics using hard coded scripts run during system maintenance hours to avoid disrupting operation of the database for users. In many database management systems not having a DBA, statistics are often not collected.
In addition to DBS-controlled statistics collection, automated statistics collection is available in some DBMS. However, currently known automated operations may result in severe impact to the performance of the database. For example, automated statistics collection operations may be initiated during heavy production periods impacting user response.
Therefore a statistics collection solution that addresses at least one of these needs is desired.